The Works
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: It's Fred and George's last year, meaning the year of the Umbridge, and they're going out with a bang.. in more ways than one.
1. Uniforms?

**Ah, yes. Twinkie got bored one day and decided to write another story. Not the best idea. I think I have writer's block... aww phooey. No I don't! I'm just lazy!!!!! Haha. Anyway, here's another Tori Story. (hey, that rhymes!) She's my favorite character to use, but I might drag others into this too. Let me know if you want to be one of them!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned Harry Potter, I would totally be rubbing it in your face right now. But since I don't... Oh yeah, and I also don't own heffalumps or Jedi peeps.**

* * *

**Gryffindor Dorms, 8:37 PM, George's Point of View**

Hogwarts. Nothing vaguely interesting going on here at the moment. There usually isn't anyway. Oh well. Nothing I can't fix! Well, me and Fred anyway. But now that I think about it, it hasn't been totally silent here. Nope, we just got a new girl. Tori, I think?? Yeah. She's from... Cadencera. It sounds like Kay-den-sarah. It's a pretty cool place; I've heard about it on the wizard radio. But why she's here, I have no idea. Cadencera is in France, like Beauxbatons, just a little more south towards Spain. Apparently there's this _gorgeous_ campus with **phenomenal** teachers, so what is she doing in Hogwarts? That, my friends, is one of the many questions I do not have an answer to. Another is how they get the jelly in the donuts. It's a mystery!

**Random Tower in the Castle, 9:48 PM, Tori's Point of View**

"Gah. Why am I here again? I don't want to be here! I want to go back to Cadencera!" I ranted to my teddy bear and heffalump. Teddy had always been there with me, wherever I went, so this was no exception. I actually brought most of my stuffed animal collection; it's just that Teddy and Wally were out. Wally is my heffalump. He's cute... ANYWAY! "Urrr..." I said out loud, knowing perfectly well that no one could here me. Or so I thought.

"Troubles, Miss Gray?" a voice said through the door. Miss Gray. It's a little depressing. I don't like that. Okay, so my full name is Victoria Cassidy Scott Gray.(Yes, I have two middle names and yes, one of them is a guy name. Whatever. It's a family-heirloom-type name) But I must say, as long as he doesn't call me Victoria, we're on good terms.

"To be honest, I'm a little frustrated," I replied, opening the door to reveal none other than Albus Dumbledore. His bright blue eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief, but were mostly filled with worry and authority.

"With what, my dear? A troubled mind is not a good one," he said, evidently going for a Jedi Master quote.

"Well," I said, drawing out my answer, "I'm having a little trouble adjusting. I mean, I still haven't been sorted, I'm barely unpacked, I'm gonna have to move rooms soon again anyway, so I'm having to live not being unpacked right now, I'm homesick for Cadencera, I miss my friends, my family can't come here for holidays, I'm frustrated that I'm going to have to make all new friends, I'm concerned that I might have to wear the atrocious uniforms that all the students here wear, I'm a little mad because I have to retake all the courses that I've already passed- with flying colors, I might add- because your test system is different than Cadencera's, and there's this one guy that's really creepy that won't seem to leave me alone. I had to charm my door AND staircase to keep him out! Phew!" I said all in one breath.

Dumbledore took a minute to process everything I just said, then responded with, "Now, while I can't help you with your boy problem, I can help with the other ones. First, you don't need to be sorted right away. Just get comfortable here first. Go ahead and unpack; I'll let you permanently use this dorm since you are a special case student, meaning you're an exchange."

"Oh!" I interrupted. "That's what I am??"

"Yes," he replied, seemingly unphased that I interrupted. "Anyhow, as I was saying, since you are an exchange student, you will be making frequent visits back to Cadencera to make reports, so that fixes your homesickness and the fact that you'll see your old friends a little more. Your family may not be able to visit you here, but that is because we send our students home for the holidays. You will return home on Christmas. Don't worry about making friends, with a spirit like yours, it should come quite easily. As for your courses, you will be taking written exams for the classes you have passed, meaning for each one on the list we gave you, you passed, you will take a written exam to make sure you have passed on Hogwarts' standards. With a brilliant girl like you, it should be easy."

I nodded, twirling my medium-length, purple-streaked hair around my finger, taking everything in. But then I noticed that he skipped the part about the uniforms. "What about the uniforms?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't make me wear them. "At Cadencera, we had rules saying that no two people could be wearing the same thing, unless it was a special occasion, and even that didn't happen often. I'm so used to not wearing uniforms, that I think if I had to start to wear one, my mind would start to wonder from my lessons to what I was wearing, and my grades would fall."

"Ah yes, I was informed of that," Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs. "But as school rules, uniforms are enforced. I'm sorry but you will be wearing the uniform, minus the house colors of course, until you are sorted."

My heart sank. I hadn't had to wear uniforms since... ever! EVER!!! This was sooooooooo not good. But I didn't let that show. "Thanks, Dumbledore!" I said as he left my room, magicking up a set of uniforms for me as he left. "Ok, there is NO freaking way I'm wearing those," I said to myself out loud. "I may be a goody-two-shoes sometimes, but here is where I draw the line! Now where is my wand? I need to make some alterations..."

**Outside of the Staircase to Tori's Tower, 10:03 PM, Malfoy's Point of View**

"Grr... MALEBARRIO!!!!!!!" I shouted, making up a spell to try and deflect the barrier that Tori had put on the staircase. If I'm to woo her, how am I supposed to do that when she has a barrier on her room?! I can't! I jumped out of the way just in time to see my spell backfire on me, leaving a black scorch mark on the floor. Suddenly, the space where the door would be started to ripple, as if someone threw a rock on it, causing a ripple effect. I _thought_ it was my beloved coming out, so I quickly made flowers appear in my hands. But as this someone got closer, I realized it was just Dumbledore, and so I made the flowers disappear.

"Is she ever coming out?" I asked him.

"Eventually, young Draco," Dumbledore responded wisely, knowing that this was Tori's 'creepy guy that won't leave her alone'. He finished his response, then continued walking back to his office.

"WHY WON'T YOU COME TO ME TORI?!" Malfoy wailed to the staircase.


	2. The Cookie Delimma

**Tori: YES!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh he is SOOOOOOOO annoying!! Why did you have HIM crushing on me?! Why not like Neville or Seamus or Dean or SOMEONE else?!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Umm... because it's fun?**

**Tori: FUN?! _FUN?!?!?!?_ ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Umm.. yes!**

**Tori: grumble grumbles (aka muttering incoherently under her breath)**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Ok, so ANYWAY, Malfoy's yelling at Tori's staircase. I wonder who's gonna show up next?!**

**Tori: (more grumbling)**

**TwinkieTUTUS: SHUT UP AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL MAKE YOU KISS MALFOY TOO!!!!!!**

**Tori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok! Ok! I'll do it! TwinkieTUTUS doesn't own Harry Potter. If she did she'd be a very happy camper.**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Rightfully so. On with the story! ... P.S. I might make you kiss him anyway. XD**

**Tori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

****4th Floor Hallway (outside of Tori's staircase), 10:07 PM, George's Point of View**

'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' I yelled inside of my head. It was throbbing because of the incessant wailing coming from outside the portrait door and down the hall a little bit. "That's it," I said out loud. "I'm going out in that hallway and jinxing that person until they can't speak, walk, or think without being in pain!" And with that, he stomped out the door.

**Tori's Dorm, 10:08 PM, Tori's Point of View**

"Make it sttttttttoooooooooooooooopppppp!!!!!!!!" I cried out to no one. Malfoy was getting on my last nerve. "That's it, he gets the curse ball!"

Ah yes, the curse ball. Something I made up myself. It's a sphere of pure magic that contains some of the worst, but not Unforgivable, curses. Malfoy won't be walking for a while, that's for sure.

I called out to my mirror, "Outside hallway, please," and the glass disappeared and turned into a TV screen-like surface. It clearly showed what was going on. I was about to send a CB flying at Malfoy when I saw someone else coming down the hall, irritation clear on his face. A very cute someone. A very cute someone with fiery red hair. "Who is that?" I thought out loud. "I don't know, but he's perfect to get Malfoy off my back!"

I scampered out the door and down the stairs, past a bewildered Malfoy (who hadn't seen me coming), and then launched myself into the cute stranger's arms.

"Hi sweetie pie!" I said cheerfully. He looked down and met my eyes. I do believe they said, "HELP ME!! This creep is driving me up the wall!" And then I mouthed to him, "Just go along with it."

"Hey snookums," he replied, obviously getting the message. "How are you?"

"Doing just peachy, Butterscotch!" I answered, turning to Draco. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. Who are you and what are you doing at the bottom of my staircase?"

Malfoy didn't say anything. He just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief.

**Outside Tori's Staircase, 10:21 PM, George's Point of View**

Okay, so what are you supposed to do when an insanely gorgeous girl comes flying out of nowhere, hugs you, and then starts sweet talking? Go along with it! And that's exactly what I did, if I may say so myself. I ended up playing her "boyfriend" as she attempted to rid herself of Malfoy. It worked too! She's a pretty cool girl.

After Malfoy left, she invited me up to her room so we could properly meet and then... I don't know. I zoned out after that.

Upon arriving at her room, she said, "Umm... come in, I guess." I followed her into her room, softly shutting the door behind me. She cleared her voice, making me whirl around, only to find her no more than 8 inches in front of me. THAT caught me off guard.

"Hi!" she said brightly, but with nervousness still evident in her voice. "My name's Tori." She extended her hand to me to shake. I _gladly_ accepted.

"My name's George," I responded, giving her hand a good shake before asking, "So why did you randomly come barreling at me in the hallway?"

"Umm... yeah see there's a _very_ good explanation for that. Malfoy wouldn't leave me alone so as I was about to curse him to kingdom come I saw you coming down the hallway and so I thought that maybe if Malfoy thought I had a boyfriend here then he would try to leave me alone, so then I ran down the stairs to meet up with you and then it all started from there leading up to this point," she said all in one breath, panting a little when she finished. "Is that a good enough reason?" she asked, although I sensed a little hesitancy in her voice.

"Yeah, that's fine." This girl was gorgeous, so I didn't want to let her go. "So do you think Malfoy will believe you now? I mean think about it: He thinks we're together now, but if we don't keep hanging out, then he'll suspect something's up. And then he'll come after you again." I actually think she started whimpering at that.

"Umm... then... uh... do you think you could play along for a little while longer? I mean, not like serious or anything. No making out in the hallways, no... wait. It's perfect! I'll do everything _possible _to keep him away! I could..."

Then she started muttering incoherently. Basically, I couldn't understand what she was saying because she was talking really fast and I wasn't totally listening. No, my mind was on overdrive.

'Pretend? To be her boyfriend? For an extended period of time? **SWEET!!!!!!!** Maybe if we keep this up, she'll actually fall for me... wait. How did she know I was coming down the hallway if she was up here? Time to ask.'

"Hey, Tor?"

"Yeah George?"

"How did you know I was coming down the hallway?"

"Oh," she said curtly. "That was my cigam-rorrim. They're standard at Cadencera. They let the students take them with them though. That's why I have mine."

"Umm... what's a cigam-rorrim?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice.

"Spell it backwards," was her simple reply. She left me to figure that out as she continued to unpack little ornaments: pictures, stuffed animals, lots of socks, multiple jewelry boxes... etc. etc.

"M... a... g... i... c... ... ... m... i... r... r... o... r. Mag... Maggie... Magic! Aha! Mir... Mir-r... Meero... Mirror! AHA!! Magic Mirror!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Do ya want a cookie?" she said, her comment laced with sarcasm.

"Why yes I would, thank you very much!" And with that, I promptly made a batch of chocolate chip cookies appear out of nowhere. But I didn't see her eyes glow...

**Tori's Room, 10:32 PM, Tori's Point of View**

'Muahaha!' I thought, an evil giggle resounding in my thoughts. 'He'll never suspect the hex I just put on his cookies!'

See, one thing with Cadencera is that it was a school for overly-gifted witches and wizards. That meant a variety of things, but for me, it means I could a) perform spells without my wand, b) throw big balls of energy/magic from my hands at people, c) sing loud and high enough to break every glass object within a 3-mile radius, d) fly without a broomstick (though I still liked using them), and e) brainwash/read other people's minds. Why I didn't do that with Malfoy in the first place, I have no idea. But this way's more fun.

'3... 2... 1...'

"**BOOM!!!!**"

"Tori, what did you do to my cookies?"

"Nothing Georgie! Although, I would look in the mirror for the next... say... two hours or so?"

His face would have paled, had it not been turned a _ghastly_ shade of lavender.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?" he yelled.

"Hexed your cookies."

"WHY?!"

"Because I could."

"Because you could?! BECAUSE YOU COULD?!?!?!"

"Yeah."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?"

"Yeah, I'm your "girlfriend"," I said, putting up air quotes with one hand since the other was wandlessly directing my hangers- with clothes already on them, of course- into my closet.

"How are you doing that?" George asked, completely forgetting the cookie issue.

"Magic," I said in a mystical magician's voice.


	3. The Day Begins

**TwinkieTUTUS: heh heh heh! Now I'll just quietly sneak away and-**

**Tori: YOU!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Me?**

**Tori: YES YOU!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: What about me?**

**Tori: Ohhhh you are in for a WORLD of pain! Muahahahahaha!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Is this about me dying you blue?**

**Tori: Yes.**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Oh, I see. Well, say the disclaimer and then I'll be on my merry way trying to escape your wrath.**

**Tori: Fine. TwinkieTUTUS does not own Harry Potter, but if she did, she would have TOTALLY redone the 5th movie because she didn't think it was nearly as good as the book. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to kill the author for dying me blue as well as making me kiss Malfoy. Excuse me please.**

* * *

**Tori's Dorm, 10:45 PM, Geogre's Point of View**

So it took Tori about ten minutes to explain why she could do magic without a wand. Something about being overly gifted. I wasn't really listening, quite frankly. But then, I think she noticed I wasn't listening. Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down so that everything in my pockets began to tumble out. All of the Weasley sweets, broken quills, things I had stolen to experiment with, and other rubbish fell out into a pile on the floor. Tori left me hanging upside down while she went to inspect the pile.

"Well well well. What have we here Mr. Weasley? Candies? Lizard vomit? I'm not even going to ask what that one's for."

I was going to tell her just what they were for, but then she went on inspecting the candies, which just happened to be Puking Pastilles. I would have told her what they were, but after she turned my face purple, I figured she deserved it. But then she did something and all of the charms on the candy undid themselves, leaving only a harmless purple sweet. She promptly ate it.

"Mmm... not bad. A little too much purple though," she joked.

We ended up talking for the next fifteen minutes until I heard the curfew bell.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed.

"Go. You don't want to be found outside now, especially with Umbridge on the prowl."

"Ugh, you hate her too?" I asked.

"You betcha. Now go!"

I jumped up from my spot on one of her chairs, sped towards the door, then, at the last minute, spun around and pecked her on the cheek, then scampered down the staircase back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her speechless behind me.

**Tori's Dorm/George's Dorm, 11:03 PM, Tori and George's Point of Views (you'll be able to tell the difference, don't worry)**

"What am I going to do with him?" I said exasperated.

"She's way out of my league," I moaned.

"He's going to have to understand the severity of this problem of mine to properly play the role I've asked him to," I decided.

"She's never going to fall for me!" I cried. "Not for real, at least."

"I shouldn't be doing this to him," I said as I paced my small room, magically altering the uniform on the stuffed figure I used for sewing. "And that's not going to work. I need more T-shirts."

"She can't let me do this without letting me tell her what she's getting into! I'm not the right person for this job."

"Maybe if I just sleep on it..."

"Maybe I'll just sleep on it..."

**Tori's Dorm, 7:26 AM, Tori's Point of View**

I awoke the next morning to see my masterpiece. I quickly put it on so I could admire my handiwork in the mirror. I had TOTALLY transformed the boring old Hogwarts uniform for girls. The skirt was now much shorter, hitting about six and a half inches above my knees, and had white fringe dangling from the bottom hem. I had taken the black tie Dumbledore had given to me- since I didn't have house colors, of course- and tied it around my waist like a belt. I completely 86'ed the sweater, choosing instead to wear a white polo over a purple tank top. I had embroidered a few pictures onto the polo, putting a few flowers scattered on it, including one on my collar and a group of them on my right side near the bottom. My favorite part had to be the acessories, though. I chose a simple necklace, the one I always wore- a cross I got in Italy and a heart my daddy gave me for Valentine's day when I was ten-, but I paired it with a white gold and diamond tennis bracelet (my family was quite rich, I must say), the three rings I always wore (an angel, a heart me and my sister shared- meaning we both had the same ring-, and a simple silver band that had the words 'True Love Waits' engraved into it), a white gold Chanel watch, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Topping it all off were a pair of 4-inch, black patent leather peep toe pumps from Chanel as well.

Dumbledore was certainly going to be surprised.

I had also put anti-magic charms on all of my clothes so that no one could change what I did to them. It was also useful for repelling stains.

I paraded down my staircase humming "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets to arrive at the Great Hall to ask Dumbledore what I was supposed to do for my tests. The moment I walked into the Great Hall, I had all eyes on me. No student had ever dared to disobey Dumbledore and not wear the uniform. I swear I saw Ulgy-bridge's... oh ahem I mean _Umbridge's_ eyes pop out a little bit at what I wearing. I hope she tries to change my outfit. She'll turn into a puff ball for six hours.

I sauntered up to the staff table, approaching Dumbledore with a smile on my face. If he disliked my outfit, he sure didn't show it. He actually seemed to be impressed.

"Well Miss Gray, I'm glad to see you found the Great Hall. I presume that you're here to find out about your examinations?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"Well you would certainly presume correctly, Professor Dumbledor," I answered, a smug smile crossing my face, directed at the look that Ugly-bridge was giving my outfit. Oh yes, she was on my prank list for April Fool's Day. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, Professor Sinistra doesn't have any classes until tonight, so she will be overseeing your exams. If you will meet up with her here after breakfast, she will guide you through your exams. Until then, have a good breakfast."

I turned to leave. I had only gone a few steps before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hem hem!" an annoying voice called from behind me. I put on the cheesiest fake grin I could muster, then turned around to face Ulgy-br... darn. I meant _Um_-bridge. I could feel eveyone in the Great Hall's eyes on me. Oh the pressure.

"I do believe that _that_ is not a Ministry-approved uniform my dear," she said in that little voice of hers. "Now as a Hogwarts student-"

"Umm, pardon my interruption, _professor_," I said. "Technically I'm not a student here until I finish breakfast." I finished my interruption, gave her a smug grin, then spun back around to join George for breakfast, leaving a stunned Ulgy-bridge in my wake.

I found the table George was sitting at, walked up to him, flung my arms around his back and said, "Good morning, George!"

Or so I thought it was George.

"Uh, I'm not George," my so-called George said to me.

"I am!" said the person sitting next to him.

Woah. Double take. **TWO** George's?

"We're twins, Tori," the real George explained. "This is Fred."

"Oh, I see. Hi Fred! I'm Tori. Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine after that _owning_ you did to Umbridge earlier. That was classic!" he exclaimed, bits of food flying out of his mouth.

"Umm, thanks Fred, but please close your mouth while eating." An embarassed Fred did so. I turned to George, "So who is everybody?"

"Well," he started, "this is Ron, my little brother," he said, gesturing to the person directly across from him, "next to him is his best mate Harry Potter." He pointed to the person to Ron's left. "On the other side of Ron is Hermione Granger." His finger moved to the right. "And on the other side of her is our little sister, Ginny." Again to the right.

"Everyone else is still in the dorm getting ready for the day," Fred explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I better be going," I sighed. "Lots of exams to do."

"Hey, Tori," Ron began, "didn't you tell Umbridge that you were a student once you finished breakfast?"

He made a good point.

"Well," I answered, "it's a good thing I never eat breakfast, now, isn't it?" And then I skipped off to the staff table to find Professor Sinistra to begin my exams.


	4. The Purple Firework Showdown

**TwinkieTUTUS: Ouch. That hurt. Tori can pack quite a wallop. Oh well. On to business!**

**Tori: I'm still not done with you yet missy!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Ah, I see you found the peanut butter. Well, I'm off.**

**Tori: Yeah yeah, she doesn't own Harry Potter. BUT I'M ABOUT TO _OWN_ HER! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

And then she ran off, peanut butter squelching in between her toes, considering TwinkieTUTUS had put it there.

**Some empty classroom, 10:49 AM, Tori's Point of View **

I sat there, the most BORED person in the world. Seriously. I had finished all of the written exams-believe me, my hand was killing me- and now I was waiting for the Ministry person to come so that I could take the practical part of the exams. Ugh. I wish I had something to do... oh wait! I do! I snatched my wand... oh wait. No I didn't. I just waved my hand and a pen, yes a _pen_, appeared, as well as some parchment with stuff written all over it. Ah yes, my April Fool's prank list. Never too early to start planning, you know! I hastily added Ugly-bridge's (yes, I will call her that. That's final... just not to her face.) name to my list, then drifted off into space thinking of all of the tricks I could pull on her.

"Miss Gray?"

"Who what how-oh! Sorry. Yes?"

Professor Sinistra gave me one of those Professor-ish _looks_ (you know what I mean), then pointedly said, "Your practical examinations will begin now."

Okay, so fast forward about **five hours**. Oh yes, _five hours_. It was exactly... 3:24 PM when they finally let me out. They had tested me on the hardest element learned from each year. I mastered every year from every class... except one. I had completed the equivalency of four years at Hogwarts, then failed the last three for this particular class. Everything else I had passed for every year. (I was a year younger than George, so it would have been my 6th year.) The one class at Cadencera I had ever hated... Potions. Ugh.. I shudder just thinking about it. But maybe it will be different here... and I won't have to put a jinx on myself just to get the teacher to stop staring at me...

Anywho, finally free from my exams, Professor Sinistra told me to report to Dumbledore's office right away. Tired, sore, and hungry to the point of extreme crankiness, I skipped, yes skipped, towards Dumbledore's office, reveling in the fact that I was finally free from all of the testing of the day.

"Hem hem!"

Oh crap.

I didn't dare turn around. I pretended that I hadn't heard her and continued skipping towards Dumbledore's office. Wasn't that hard to do really. I mean about the four-inch stilettos I was currently skipping in. I had worn heels almost every day back at Cadencera. Mandatory rule, actually. We only got permission to wear anything else if we presented a reasonable argument. (Most of mine were, "But it's the weekend!" And they let me get away with it!) Unfortunately for girls, guys could wear any shoes they wanted. Okay, I'm getting off track here.

I had gotten about three more yards from where I started my walk down memory lane when again I heard, "Hem HEM." Again, I chose to ignore it. Again, three more yards. "HEM HEM!" Again ignoring.

"**HEM HEM!**"

I only felt the need to stop and slightly incline my head in her direction; nothing more.

Now, you're probably wondering why I immensely disliked Ugly-bridge so much. Well, she... ugh... she used to be my neighbor. Back before I moved and started going to Cadencera. You see, she hated us from the moment we moved in. She never approved of my parent's rules. They let me and my siblings run around "unsupervised" and "inappropriately dressed". Oh, the fights she and my mom used to get into over clothes. Quite... sparky, for lack of a better word. She caused so many problems with my family. My parents never _really_ cared what we wore. Sure they cared, we weren't running around naked or anything, but other than that... the rules we had on clothing were: 1. Anything hand-made (I loved making my own clothes, as you can see) must be inspected by _both_ parents. 2. Unless you are in a swimsuit, top of the chest to below your navel must be covered. If you are in a swimsuit, it must be parent approved and you must wear a cover up when not in the pool or tanning. 3. All butts must have at least four inches of fabric below them. This means that, unless you are in a swimsuit, the bottoms you are wearing must come at least to the end of your palm when arms are straight down by your sides. 4. Guys are not allowed to walk around in nothing but boxers. Shirtless is okay. 5. Hair styles and piercings must be parent approved.

So yeah, my parents are pretty awesome. But Ugly over there never approved. She thought it absolutely horrific, and consequently the final straw for my parent's decision to move, when she saw what I had done to my left ear. I had pierced it, with parental approval of course, not only in the normal place (on both ears), but also in my cartilage, high on my ear. She had a right fit when she found out that I had gotten a bewitched earring as a present from my parents. But she didn't understand the significance of it. That piercing was when I discovered my extra powers. Everyone in my family had these extra powers. The earring or ring (for the boys) was a symbol to show that they had been achieved, that I had ascended to my greater power. I was the last in my family to receive these powers seeing as I'm the youngest. But Ugly-bridge never got that. She marched up to my parents door after catching me, scolding me about my outfit- there was nothing wrong with it, really-, complaining that my parents didn't keep a strong hold on our behaviors, seeing my ear, then dragged me up to the door with her(she was holding me by the other ear) as she banged on it to alert my parents of the "horror" that was in my left ear. I personally love the bewitched earring my parents gave me; it was a miniature purple firework that would re-explode periodically.

But then we moved. I never really liked that neighborhood anyway; the people didn't have many kids my age and therefore didn't like us very much. I love our new home though. But back to the point.

I guess I had changed so much over the years separated from her that she didn't recognize me. My hair and face had changed a lot over the years, though. I finally stopped skipping and fell into a slow walk, not completely stopping but still allowing her to catch up with me. Once she finally did, she raised a shaking hand and panted, "You, Miss Gray, are still not in a Ministy-approved uniform. Therefore-"

"Therefore," I interrupted, "I stayed true to my word. I will change into one of your 'Ministry-approved' uniforms when I have finished breakfast."

"But.. but... breakfast ended hours ago! Lunch did too!" she sputtered.

"Yes, _professor_, but I didn't eat breakfast, so therefore I never finished it." I turned on my heel and continued my way to Dumbledore's office, a triumphant smile on my face and a flabbergasted Ugly-bridge in my wake.

Luckily, my hair was down, so she didn't see the small purple firework that had re-exploded while she was talking to me.

**Professor Flitwick's Classroom, 3:44 and 55 seconds PM, George's Point of View **

I sat there counting the seconds until the bell rang. 3, 2, 1 _BBRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_ The shrill bell sounded over the castle. I thrust my books into my bag, said a quick goodbye to Fred and Lee, then hurried to find Tori. I hadn't seen her all day, and I was beginning to get worried. I flew through the halls, stopping random people to ask if they'd seen Tori. Finally, I stopped Ron and Harry, and they were actually useful. They said they had seen her about a minute ago heading towards Dumbledore's office. I said a fast thanks then stormed over to the stone gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office to wait for Tori.

She came out about five minutes later, positively beaming. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" she called up the stairs.

Once she was a few feet away from the descending staircase, I pounced on her, poking my wand in her back and muffling her mouth with my hand. "Tell me where you were at lunch and nobody gets hurt!" I whispered in her ear. For that, I received a lovely blow to the stomach, courtesy of Tori's elbow.

"George! Don't you ever do that to me again!" she squealed, giggling at the same time.

"Sorry," I said a little dejectedly.

"It's okay widdle Georgie." She patted my back while she was saying it, giving the impression she was talking to a three-year-old.

I just groaned. "But really, where were you at lunch today?" I asked, concern coming back into my voice.

"Ugh, I was still testing. I only got out a few minutes ago and then I had to go talk to Dumbledore to find out what exactly I'd be doing while I was here. Turns out that I passed every class... except for Potions."

"Really? Wow, that's- wait. Potions?" I was completely confused.

"Yeah. The teacher I had back at Cadencera was really creepy, and finally I complained so much that they pulled me from the class. I didn't really have to learn it. But, on the plus side, I passed the first four years of Potions without problems. I'm only going to have three classes a day, all of which are Potions. Eww... I just realized that I'll have Snape all day. Gross. Oh well. I've got 5th through 7th year Potions, and then Dumbledore said that to take up the rest of my time while I was here, I got to be his personal "Go-fer", meaning I'll deliver notes and stuff to the teachers and staff, or just help the teachers during classes."

"Ooo... kay?" Yeah, I was still confused.

"I'm going to three classes a day. Other than that, I'm going to be running around the school," Tori said very slowly.

"Oooooooooooh okay. I totally get it."

"No you don't."

"Hit the nail on the head, right there," I said with a smile.

**Great Hall, 7:25 PM, Tori's Point of View **

Hmm... I wonder if Ugly-bridge is gonna... yep. Here she comes.

"Miss Gray-"

"This is dinner, not breakfast Professor."

She stomped away in a huff. But then she shot a spell over her shoulder, apparently aiming for my clothes.

It instantly rebounded. No harm done... to me. Now Ulgy-bridge on the other hand...

The Great Hall burst into laughter. Professor Umbridge now resembled a pink human-sized dust bunny. Ah, the wonders of my clothes charms. Umbridge turned around and stared me down, a look of pure fury on her face.

"I didn't do anything," I said honestly. Yep, my wand had been up the entire time, and I didn't use any of my extra powers either. It was from this morning. And yet she still gave me that nasty look. Oh wait, my hair was up, and she was... dang it!

"**YOU!**" she snarled.

"Me?"

"**YES _YOU_! YOU UNSUPERVISED, UNTAMED, UNRULY, IMPROPER LITTLE DELINQUENT!**"

"Umm... what?" I was positively baffled. Not at the fact that she finally recognized me, but at the fact that the teachers were allowed to call students that. Nope, apparently they weren't. Here comes McGonagall.

"Professor, what in your right mind gives you the idea that you can address students in that manner?" McGonagall asked, trying very hard to keep her dislike of Umbridge out of her voice.

"This... _child_ does not deserve to be at Hogwarts! Not at all! She blatantly disregards the rules, dresses indecently (I gave a snort at that, and I could hear the people sitting around me trying not to laugh), and she has this... _atrocity_ in her ear! Look at this!

McGonagall took a good look. "An... earring, Professor?"

"NO!" Umbridge shrieked. "A sign of her rebellion!"

"Right," McGonagall said. "Well, Professor, if there is nothing to be upset about-"

"Nothing?" she interrupted. McGonagall looked thoroughly annoyed. She had very rarely had people interrupt her. "NOTHING?" Umbridge screeched again. "This girl has disobeyed my every request!"

"THAT'S IT!!" I yelled. I stood up from the table, climbed back over the bench, then turned to look Umbridge in the face. "I **HAVE** DONE WHAT YOU ASKED! AND I'VE STAYED TRUE TO MY WORD! THERE IS NO REASON TO GET ANGRY OVER AN EARRING!" I deemed myself finished with dinner, told the people I was sitting with goodnight, silently told George to meet me in my room later, gave McGonagall a silent thanks and a wave goodbye, then stormed off back to my dorm room.

The Great Hall was not still silent after I left; the whole place had erupted into whispers. And Professor Umbridge still looked like a giant pink dust bunny.

**Tori's Dorm Room, 8:29 PM, Fred's Point of View **

"So this is the _great_ Tori's room, eh?" I said, announcing to Tori that she now had guests.

"Hey guys," she answered, turning around to see me, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Seamus, Dean, and Neville enter her room. "Party much?"

"Sorry," George said sheepishly. "Couldn't say no." Man he liked that girl a lot. And with good reason too... ahem. He's hers. Now Katie and Angelina on the other hand...

"So what's goin' on with y'all?" Tori asked.

"Not a lot," "Not much," "Tons of homework," "Just chilling," were the collective answers. Tori acknowledged them with a nod of her head.

"Okay, now why are all of y'all really here?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest and smirking.

"Umm... to talk about that totally AWESOME scene that went down with you and Umbridge!" Harry cheered. Whoops and cheers were heard from the others.

We spent the next fifteen minutes or so talking about what happened, which included Tori telling us the story behind why Umbridge hated her so much. Quite a fantastic tale, I must say. Then we heard the curfew bell.

"You had better hurry back to the dorms," Tori said quickly. "Ugly-bridge is on the prowl, looking for any excuse to punish people."

"Ugly-bridge?" many people asked.

"Ugly-bridge, Umbridge, same difference," Tori said indifferently. "Now go!"

And we all scurried back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Tori to scheme and pick out her outfit for the next day.


	5. Of Bull Fighters and Scrambled Eggs

**TwinkieTUTUS: Ooow.**

**Tori: Twinkie can't talk right now. Can I take a message?**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Oooooooouch moan groan oooowwwwww**

**Tori: Oh, okay! TwinkieTUTUS doesn't own Harry Potter. I own her though... muahahaha... :)**

* * *

**Outside the Fat Lady, 7:58 AM, Tori's Point of View**

Today, I decided to wait for George before I went to breakfast. Just in case Malfoy was there. He scares me! A LOT! But still, as I waited for George, I was thinking about all the pranks I could pull on Ulgy-bridge. She deserved to get payback! _Especially_ after last night. I also found out last night that my "boyfriend" and his brother are notorious for pranks. Maybe I could enlist them...

"**TORI!**"

"Gaah!!" I came crashing out of my thoughts to see one of the twins standing in front of me. "Hmm.." I said, starting to walk around the twin. "You're Fred," I concluded.

"Ah, clever little beast, you are!" he replied. "Now, word around Gryffindor is that you need our help."

"Now how did... never mind. That would be right, but I'd like to wait for-"

"I'm here!" George said, climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Excellent. Now, that word around Gryffindor would be correct, Fred. I _do_ need your help."

"With what, my darling little prankster-in-training??" George almost purred.

"In training?? IN **TRAINING?** Think again, pretty boy. I just need your help to pull this one off! I need NO help in the scheming department." I said, insulted.

"Oooh well little Miss TOUCHY!!!!" Fred laughed.

I thought for a moment, then Fred's pants were on fire. Can you guess where?! Muahaha.

"**TORI!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" Mr. Pants-on-fire started flinging his arms around and running up and down the corridor.

"Hahaha... Fred! Don't you- hahaha- remember? Haha- Stop, drop- hahaha- and roll!" I choked out. Tears started streaming down my face at the sight of Fred collapsing onto the corridor floor and spinning about, trying to put out the fire. Mid-5th roll, I waved the fire away, and then Fred came charging at me with a vengance. I dodged out of his way, then turned to George. "So do you two think you could help me pull the ultimate prank on Ugly-bridge?"

As George answered, I moved out of Fred's line of fire yet again. I made a red cape appear in my hands and was taunting Fred with it while George answered, "Of course! Why the bloody hell would we NOT want to?"

"Good point." Fred charged again, finally banging into the barrier of pillows I had hidden behind the red cape. He lay disoriented on the floor for a moment, then tackled my shins and made me tumble to the ground. "GAH! FRED!"

"Yes, sunshine?"

"You're toast."

"I got that." And then he sprang up and started running at blinding speed down the corridor, the spells I was casting not too far behind.

**Later at Breakfast, 8:07 AM, Still Tori's Point of View**

So a few minutes later, Fred came hobbling into breakfast with the effects of a bat-boogey, leg-bonding, and skin-glowing curse all rolled into one. George and I came in behind him, sending minor spells at him to make him trip of things like that. It really was quite hysterical.

That is, until Malfoy came over.

"Sugar pie!" came his raspy voice. He ambled towards me and George.

I locked eyes with George only momentarily, but he still got the message.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I drawled.

"Well, you! Duh!"

"Sorry, I'm taken." I walked over to George and into his awaiting outstretched arms. He quickly closed them on me, showing Malfoy that I was indeed his. "See?"

"No way! That was only last night! YOU'RE MINE I SWEAR!!!!!!!!"

"Umm... no I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT YOU'RE MINE!!!!!!!!"

"Malfoy, she's really not," George chuckled. Malfoy fumed for a moment, then spun on his heel and marched back towards the Slytherin table. I shot an invisible spell at him, making him trip into a bowl of scrambled eggs that had "magically" appeared. Oops.

"Now, where were we?" I asked George. We had been scheming the whole way to breakfast, plotting and planning revenge on Ulgy-bridge. We had thought of the majority of our plan; we just had to figure out when to pull it off and what my excuse would be so I didn't get into trouble. That we were having fun with, making up stories like, "I was in the infirmary with a bad case of OMG-You're-ulgy-itis!" or "I was caught in a massive book avalanche in the library that was caused by some second years!" It was super funny.

"Why don't you just set everything up and then go chill in Dumbledore's office?" George said, actually coming up with something intelligent for once.

"Nice one!" I genuinely responded. "I think I'll use that one; It's most believable."

"So true."

He began to eat. Then me, remembering that I had to go do morning announcements, sprang up from the bench and ran to the front to begin.

**Dinner time!**

The day passed with not many interesting things happening. I walked into Professor Binn's room to deliver a note and found Fred and George playing Exploding Snap in the back, but that was about it. Potions flew past without a hitch too.

Sitting at the table with everyone, I truly started to feel at home. My 3rd or so day there, and it was all becoming so familiar. That was really great news to me!

But the Professor Dumbledore beckoned me to the staff table. Wondering what the occasion was, I skipped to the front.

"My dear, I do hope you remember that tomorrow you will be returning to Cadencera for your first check in, right?"

Oops. "Oh my goodness! No I didn't! Thanks for reminding me Professor!"

As he began to go over the details of my traveling, my mind began to drift off to the happy place where I'd get to see all my friends and old teachers again.

"So does all that sound good?"

"Yes. Absolutely wonderful," I replied, not having the slightest inkling of what he was saying.

"All right then, you're excused."

I was going home!


	6. Let's Go Back

**yeah yeah yeah whatever. me no ownie**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Well, now that I've gotten the peanut butter, garlic, melted marshmallows, and silly string out of my hair, not to mention the mashed potatoes from between my toes...**

**Tori: I'm still not done with you. Seriously, bunnies? WHY?!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Because you'd make an adorable bunny!**

**Tori: Well, I _am_ gorgeous...**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Oh shut up Miss Conceited.**

**Tori: Proud of my title.**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Shouldn't be.**

**Tori: Ok so... now what?**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Umm.. I'm not really sure actually. Disclaimer?**

**Tori: ****Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Me (or Twinkie) no ownie. PEACE OUT PEEPS!****

* * *

**

**Tori's Dorm Room, 8:36 PM, Tori's Point of View**

"I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home!" I sang, dancing around my room, packing.

"Knock knock!" someone called from the other side of my door.

"It's open!"

George walked through the door. "Hey you!"

"Hey George! What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not a lo- what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Got that. But for what?"

"I'm going back to Cadencera!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ALREADY!"

"Umm, George? I'm not leaving for good, sparky."

"I swear, you're gonna be the end of me with all these freak-outs you're making me have."

"Love you too!"

"Really? Really really?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not really going out."

"But, uh, what if we were?"

"What? What was that?" I asked, since I hadn't heard that last part.

"Well, what if- uh- we actually DID start going out? Like, not just for pretend? Cause, uh, I really like you! You and I've gotten close over the course of uh... whenever you got here, and I feel like we'd be good together!"

"Aww, Georgie! That's sweet and all, but I don't know if I'm ready for a, uh, _real_ relationship yet. Maybe... maybe after we get to know each other a little more, okay?"

"Well... fine. I'll wait for you Tori!!" he cried, mocking the ever-pestering Malfoy.

"Oh don't even! He's sooooo annoying. Wanna mess with him?" I asked excitedly, switching from annoyed to excited in the blink of an eye.

"Do you know how long ago I wish you had asked me that?"

"Umm, ten minutes ago?"

"No no. More like four years ago, when he first got here."

"Great!" I turned to my cigam-rorrim and addressed it next. "Draco Malfoy, please!"

The mirror surface rippled, then showed Malfoy lying on a couch in the slimy, dark, and over-all creepy Slytherin common room.

"Is he...?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"He is!"

We looked at each other. "**EEEWWWWWWWW!!**"

The ever-snarling Draco Malfoy was picking his nose.

* * *

**Tori's Dorm Room, 8:41 PM, George's Point of View**

I was trying **_so_** hard not to A) lose my dinner, B) laugh until I lost all oxygen to my brain, and C) fall over in a dead faint. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! But how could I possibly share this disgusting wonder with the world?!

"Hey Tori..."

"Don't even say it. I already know."

"But how?!"

"Workin' on it. Accio cauldron!"

She added random ingredients she pulled out of the air into the cauldron and soon enough, it was smoking and bubbling loudly.

"Winedecori!" she cried. The image on the cigam-rorrim rippled for a moment, and then the atrocity of watching Malfoy doing his umm... 'business' rewound itself and stopped at the beginning. "Ok, so now we just splash this on the surface..."

She held out a tin cup, which I quickly took, and then filled a cup for herself. I followed suit and dipped my cup beneath the surface. I trekked behind her, coming up just short of the mirror surface.

"Ok, on the count of three, splash the potion onto the screen. Ready? One... two... three!" We threw the greenish liquid onto the mirror, then watched as the image slowly began to pull itself out of the surface. Soon enough, Tori was controlling a holographic-esque 3D image of Malfoy preparing to do his 'dastardly deed'. "Do you have a jar?"

"Nah, but do you have a hair pin?"

"Sure, hold on." Keeping one hand feeding magic to the image, she pulled a brown bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to me. Using a spell I miraculously remembered from McGonagall, I transfigured the pin into a glass, latch-topped jar.

"Thank you sir!" She took the jar and gently directed the picture into the jar. After closing it, latching it, and shrinking it, she took a ribbon from the bedside table, threaded it through the latch, and secured it around her neck. "Now how to use it..."

"Great Hall breakfast performance??"

"Possibly... but what about on Friday night? You know, so we don't have classes the next day and will have everyone talking about it?"

"Right. And... you can plant it when you go up to make dinner announcements!"

"But why stop there?!" Her maniacal genius gears were turning now. "Why not make it so that each and every person gets their own little private viewing! Plant the same things in each plate... and just have a super jumbo version displaying over the teacher's table... and make it so that each of their's is like mine, portable in a little jar! Oh my gosh that would be so totally awesome!"

"And this is why I like you so much! You're such a diabolical genius! It's... it's beautiful!" he said in that silly, squeaky, high voice.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"Oh so very much."

"Alrighty then! We'll need a couple hundred bobby pins, some key chains, a way into the kitchens, and an extra-large cappuccino to keep me awake. Let's go!"

Laughing like crazy people, we ran out of my room to go get Fred, and then to go the kitchens and begin our master plan.

* * *

**Tori's Dorm Room Floor, 12:00 midnight, Tori's Point of View**

It was now midnight. We had been working so hard on our 'little project' that we had completely worn ourselves out.

"Ooooo... ouch," Fred groaned.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten all that pie!" I nagged.

"Yeah yeah shut up!"

"Tori, weren't you going back to Cadencera tomorrow?" George asked, innocently enough.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I STILL HAVE TO PACK I STILL HAVE TO PREPARE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!**"

"Umm... Tori? Don't you have magic?"

"... man I'm an idiot."

"Well normally I'd say no to that but..."

"Shut up."

"But Tor-"

"SHUT UP!"

I slowly got up to go re-start packing.

Not without placing a bucket full of water over Fred and George's heads of course...

"AAAAAAHHHH! **TORI!!**"

"Muah!"

"No no no. You're not getting off the easily."

"Too late!" I jumped out of their firing range and waited for them to make the next move.

They ended up turning me into a rabbit. With a purple tail and polka-dotted fur.

But somehow I could talk...

"Nice job guys. Now can you turn me back?"

"Well," George started.

"That's a good question," Fred finished.

"Guys..."

Then they started to mock me. "Aww! What a cute widdle bunny wabbit! Aww you just wanna cuddle wid her and wuv her to death!"

"I'm gonna hurt you both."

"Aww! The widdle bunny wabbit is so cuh-ute!"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I hopped over to George and stole his wand while he was bent over in mirth. "Fred, change me back or I'm snapping George's wand in half with my 'widdle bunny teeth'!"

"Nooooooooooo! Give it back Tori!"

"Change me back!"

"Toooooriiiiiii!!"

"You have until three. 1..."

"Uh uh uh what's the spell?! WHAT'S THE FREAKIN SPELL?!"

"2..."

Finally, Fred managed to blurt out (miraculously) the right spell and so once again I was human.

"Good. Now you're still both toast. Now would you like to be French or burned to a crisp?"

"French please!" Fred answered. "Then I'd have an awesome accent."

"But why would you want to get rid of that of-so-lovely British one? I mean really, a ton of my American friends back at Cadencera would _love_ it!"

"Really? Can I go back with you??"

"Hah. You wish. Now you two need to leave so I can finish **_magically_** packing. Va-moose!"

"Mmmk. Bye babe!" George said as they headed out the door.

Now all I had to do was hit the hay. In just a few hours, I was going back to Cadencera.

'Wow. Short time here!' I thought to myself. 'Ugh... I just don't want to go back and have to face... ugh,' I shuddered, '_them_.'

With that final thought, I clapped twice, the lights went out, and I drifted off to sleep.


	7. It's Like Morning Sickness

**TwinkieTUTUS: Right-o. I think Tori and I have finally stopped going at it with each other. This is good though, because I'm kinda sick of having to check every single thing for traps.**

**Tori: Yeah yeah, whatever.**

**TwinkieTUTUS: You _should_ be more grateful missy! I'm sending you back to your friends!**

**Tori: Yay!! Wow. Forgot about that. Well, umm...**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Uhuh, yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Tori: Ugh. Ok, so when do I get to dye my hair?**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Umm... sometime after you get back I think... how do you feel about green?**

**Tori: I don't think so. Try again.**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Magenta?**

**Tori: Seriously?!**

**TwinkieTUTUS: Whatever. We've got time later for that. You're dealing with other stuff now. And will you please do the honors?**

**Tori: Sure! TwinkieTUTUS doesn't own Harry Potter, Hershey's, Kleenex, Gossip Girl, Play-dough, or anything with fish on it presently.**

**A/N I just realized I hadn't been explaining things well. I haven't been saying this, but weeks pass between some chapters, hours go by through others. Some of you guys may have been confused when I said Tori was going back to Cadencera after being at Hogwarts only a few days. No, not quite. She's actually been there almost two months. She came to Hogwarts at the beginnning of October, and now it's almost December. I hope that clears a few things up!**

**

* * *

Tori's Dorm Room, 3:59 AM, Tori's Point of View**

_'They were getting closer. I could hear it. My feet kept pounding the pavement, trying to put more distance between us, but it was no use. My magic was disabled for the night, and my wand had been forcibly taken from me. I finally saw it though, my salvation. I cried out to them, but they couldn't hear me. Sadly, I noticed they were encased in a reality bubble, preventing them from seeing or hearing anything the caster didn't want them to. Tears stinging my eyes, I finally collapsed onto the ground in an exhausted, mentally burned-out, given-up heap. My eyes fell shut, and the tears flowed freely. I didn't try to stop them._

_I felt them surround me. I heard them saying all of the things I had done, all of the "crimes" I had committed. They said no one could save me._

_And I believed it._

_One of them, the leader's second, raised their arm. The spell, the forbidden spell we were never supposed to use, started spewing out of their mouth. Within seconds, I was encased in binding ropes made of pure dark magic. Pain seared through me, and I could feel it draining my energy, eating away at my very spirit._

_"This is what you get," he said. "This is what you get for doing **that**."_

_Suddenly, a voice, THE voice, the answer to my hastily whispered prayer, rang out through the clearing._

_"Pervenio intus. Permissum is sicco."_

_It was **him**._

_I squeezed my eyes even more tightly closed and closed off the world. I shut off the sounds of the chanting people around me, the thoughts of not escaping alive. I cleared my mind of anything and everything._

_I found it. Deep inside. Never found, always there. A warm, glowing feeling, like being wrapped up in the arms of someone you love. Like flying around without a care in the world. Like hot cocoa on a cold winter day. Like seeing the ocean at sunrise or sunset. Just that warm feeling that starts on the inside and flows out to the tips of your toes and fingers and makes your hair feel like its standing on end._

_I was vaguely aware of them shouting. I was vaguely aware when the bindings surrounding me solidified and crumbled to the ground. I was vaguely aware when the Star of Raeyoiam_ _appeared out of my forehead, encasing me in a soft purple light. I was vaguely aware of the people surrounding me being flung back, far from me. All I knew was that I had found my inner strength, and I wasn't letting it go without a fight._

_The Star's light dimmed a fraction and settled itself between the palms of my outstretched hands. I felt myself curling into a ball, rising up from the ground. My clothes whisked away, being replaced by a short but flowing purple gown. My hair billowing out around my head, a crown materialized on my forehead where the Star had appeared from, and two silver-purple bands formed around my wrists. A burst of lightening struck down, spurring me from my wrapped-up form, and allowing me to catch it as I floated to the ground, finally opening my eyes. The lightening turned into a gleaming scepter, seemingly glowing from within. The Star of Raeyoiam itself was dangling from my neck in a lightening chain, the same material as my scepter._

_But the leader had come back. A deadly spell ball in their hand, they launched themself at me, ready to use all they had._

_I stopped them with a wave of my hand._

_But then from behind me, something crashed into my back, knocking me to my knees. As I began to black out, the **real** leader leaned over my trembling form, snatching the Star from me, causing me more pain than anyone could ever imagine. He began to cackle'_-

I shot up from my pillow, fully awake, drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare I had just endured and heaving, trying to calm back down.

'Just a dream. Just an awful dream. It didn't happen like that. It was just a dream.'

I kept repeating that mantra to myself, knowing deep down, it hadn't been just a dream. The pain from almost having the Star stolen from me was real; my hand fluttered to my chest, feeling for a pain that was internal. Someone had been sending me a message, and I didn't think I wanted to know what was inside.

As my breathing returned to normal, I was faintly aware of my clock signaling four o'clock. My mind racing, I knew I would never be able to get back to sleep. I swung my feet out of bed, slipped on my slippers, and walked over to the mirror.

My hair was a sweaty mess, and my eyes had dark circles under them. My gaze shifted downward. My shirt clung tightly to my skin, and my shorts were unrolled, but nothing else seemed wrong... There. Faintly, around the outside of my arms, there were light bruises in the shape of the bindings from my dream.

* * *

**Gryffindor Boy's Dorm for 7th Years, 4:30 AM, George's Point of View**

_'And there, over by the volleyball court, two beautiful blondes were tanning on the'_-

I shot up from my **wonderful** dream with my heart pounding and a gut instinct telling me something was wrong. I scrambled out of bed, threw on my slippers, and raced out of the tower to Tori's dorm.

I stood outside, banging on the door for about a minute before a flustered Tori opened up. I immediately wrapped her in a hug making sure it was really her and nothing was missing.

"Tori, I had this awful feeling that you were in trouble! Are you okay?"

She looked down, trying to avoid my eyes. I gently put my hand under her chin and turned her head to look at me.

"Ye-yeah. Everything's peachy keen!" she said with a fake sense of excitement. I saw the worry in her eyes, not to mention the dark circles under them.

"No it's not," I replied softly. "Tell me what's wrong." It was then that I saw the bruises on her arms. She self-consciously moved her hands up to cover them, but I grabbed them and pulled them aside.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, with a twinge of venom.

She sighed, looked down again, and shifted her weight, seemingly weighing options in her head. "No one you know," she finally said quietly.

"Not yet."

"No George. I don't want you mixed up in this. It's too much responsibility, and there's lots of things you don't and can't understand. Or know about for that matter."

"But Tor-"

"No. That's my final answer."

"Ok, but Tori-"

"No George!"

"BLOODY HELL TORI!"

"..."

"Thank you! I was trying to tell you that you're glowing purple!"

"... Aww crap."

"Tori..." I said threateningly.

"Eheh. Morning magic. Happens every morning."

"Tori, it's 5 in the morning."

"Yes, and it still happens every morning! Wanna come with me and see what I do to get rid of it?"

"Well.."

"Or you could go back to sleep like a loser. Your choice." She snagged a neon pink sweatshirt off of a nearby shelf and started walking out of the door before calling over her shoulder. "Be sure to shut the door behind you!"

Of course I ran after her.

* * *

**Quidditch Pitch, 5:15 AM, Tori's Point of View**

Ah, it was that lovely time again. Like morning sickness when you're pregnant, I get morning magic every morning. It's really just like a bunch of built of magic from the night that has to be released. I have a routine now, but I like to change it up every now again.

I strode out into the middle of the pitch, fully aware of George standing ten feet behind me. I stretched my arms out on either side of me, closed my eyes, and just let the magic flow.

Oh please, like it's that simple.

As soon as my eyes closed, purple bolts shot out of either of my hands, propelling me off of the ground and as high as the Quidditch goals themselves. I opened my eyes and began circling the pitch, randomly letting loose bolts of energy that exploded into huge purple fireworks. Their sparks rained down towards the ground, covering the patches of earth they hit with wildflowers o f every kind imaginable. Then, I decided to use more of the magic and change the fireworks' color, so I swooped back and forth across the sky like a painter's brush on a canvas, creating tons of different fireworks: a pink heart, yellow sunburst, green stars, and even a gigantic red and gold Gryffindor lion.

As the lion faded, I darted down to George, catching him off guard and lifting him back into the sky.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Nope! Ok, well maybe a little, but oh well!"

I soared higher and higher, eventually going inside of a cloud. George started coughing on cloud smoke, so...

I dropped him.

And started laughing.

Wailing, he plummeted to the ground. I dove after him, finally catching him at least two stories above the goals.

"Please put me down," he said, white as a ghost.

"Alright, alright. I'm done anyway."

I slowed myself and gently floated down. After setting George down, I flicked my hands, sending off a few sparks of leftover magic.

"You ok George?"

"... I think I will be. Maybe."

"Good. But seriously, it wasn't that much different than those crazy dives you take in Quidditch!" I whipped up a watch and checked the time. Snapping it away, I turned to George. "Hey, I gotta run. I need to get all my stuff down stairs. I'm leaving in about an hour and a half, and I need to get ready."

"Ok, I'll walk back with you, so long as you don't take me up again."

I snickered, but complied. "Deal."

After seeing George off and making him promise he'd tell me all about how the prank went, I ran to my bathroom, took a quick shower, and tried to figure out what to wear while I shampooed. After getting out and wrapping myself in a plush lavender towel, I walked over to my half-empty closet to see what my options were. I finally decided on the softest sweater I had ever encountered (and believe me, I've come across quite a few)- a wrap-around in a lilac so faint it was nearly white- a beaded cami beneath it, and my favorite pair of worn-in, comfy jeans.

As I gathered up my bag and coat (seeing as how we were approaching December and the clouds threatened snow), I slipped on a pair of flip flops and continued on out the door. I'll wear flip flops in any weather really. My toes just don't seem to get cold, and that has nothing to do with magic.

I reported to the front doors, as I was supposed to, and waited all of two minutes before Dumbledore came flowing towards me.

"Ready, Miss Gray?"

"Definately."

Together, we walked out of the front doors to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Honeydukes Candy Shoppe, 7:30 AM, Professor Lunabelle's Point of View**

I stood waiting outside of Honeydukes for Professor Dumbledore. He was bringing back my favorite student, Miss Gray. I, Professor Liliana Marie Ivy Lunabelle, the illustrious headmistress of the Cadencera Academy for International Witchcraft and Wizarding Scholars, was responsible for accompaning Miss Gray back to the campus. I was rightfully excited when the two of them showed up; I was freezing my buttons off. The weather was much warmer back home.

"Ah, good morning Liliana!" Dumbledore called out.

"Albus, so good to see you again!"

"Likewise. Miss Gray, this is where we part. I will be seeing you again in two days, no?"

"Of course Professor!"

Tori turned to me after waving Albus off. "Professor Lunabelle!"

"Hello, Tori. Ready to go back?"

"For sure!"

Together, we Apparated back to the warm, sunny campus of Cadencera.

"I trust you know where you're going?"

"Of course, Professor. I'm to report to Professor Ladenshine's classroom at precisely ten o'clock."

"Right. Now, I'm off. I have to talk with those students helping out in the kitchens about putting explosives in Professor Clumentine's mashed potatoes."

"I missed that?! MAN!!"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure those friends of yours used your favorite charm to save the chaos. See you later, Tori."

"Bye Professor!"

* * *

**Cadencera's Main Courtyard, 7:45 AM, Tori's Point of View**

Looking around the courtyard, I could tell nothing had changed. But just take make sure...

"**YOU! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FLY HIGHER THAN THE STAR TOWER! LOWER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!**"

Yep. That was Professor Clumentine. "Sorry Professor!"

I swooped down, circling the grounds. Below me, the entire campus was stretched out in the valley. Right in front, the main castle loomed, yet it was casting a warm, inviting glow. I turned around slowly, taking in the rolling hills that were home to the obstacle course for flying lessons, the greenhouses that contained every type of plant imaginable, the Quidditch pitch where I had broken the school record for fastest game played, the dormatory towers where all of my friends were - presumably getting ready for the day - , the mountain the housed the best ice cream and gelato on campus (and in my opinion, all of Europe and America), and so much more.

After about ten minutes, I darted out of my rotation towards Wildflower Field, home to my favorite place and relatively close to the Abianne dorms, my house. Cadencera has four houses, like Hogwarts: Abianne, Coralee, Lanien, and Tamarind. All had been named by the founding witches and wizards too: Lady Abianne Incendia, Lady Coralee Aer, Sir Lanien Terra, and Sir Tamarind Unda. The houses mostly got along, but Coralees favored Abiannes, and Laniens preferred Tamarinds.

After relaxing in Widlflower field for a bit, I finally hauled myself up and flew over to Abianne Tower. Knowing my best friend always kept her window open - regardless of the weather -, I circled the tower until I found the right one. Sure enough, it was wide open. I shot through it and landed with surprising grace in the middle of two beds. Looking around, I knew I had the right room. There were posters from all over the world covering the walls, and the blue paint we had accidentally charmed onto the walls our third year was still there. Plus, after a quick look in the closet, I saw the dresses I had worked so hard on as Christmas presents for my friends last year.

Suddenly, I heard giggling outside the door. I rose up, hiding above the huge chandelier that was centered on the glow-in-the-dark-star-covered ceiling.

"Lacey! How many times have we told you!"

"Way too many, Lily. But I keep forgetting!"

"Seriously, Lace, you've got to remember that we take those _with_ us! EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh, and this coming from you Miss Zoe, Queen of the Forgetlies?"

"Forgetlies? That's a new one."

"Oh shut up Daisy."

I bit my tongue almost to bleeding point to try and stop myself from bursting out into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

"Pfft!"

Too late.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know! Girls, on mark."

"Right!"

At that, I fell off of the chandelier, shaking from laughter, but catching myself from a nasty landing by hovering about a foot from the ground.

"Hahahaha some hah things (giggle giggle) never change! Hahahahahah!"

"TORI?!"

"Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Tori!"

All four of them surrounded me in a group hug, instantly starting with the "Oh my gosh! How are you?!"s and the "How could you scare us like that?!"s and especially the "So are there any cute boys at Hogwarts?"s.

"Wow. Did you really just ask that Lily? Seriously? Is that the first thing you wanted to know when I got back? Not if I had brought back presents or if I had gotten into any fights or how I was doing? You wanted to know about the boys?"

"... Uhh... yes?"

"Nice answer."

"Shut up Zoe!"

Laughing, they drew back from me, giving me a good chance to take them in. Not much had changed.

Zoe was closest to me. She was a few inches taller than me, and the Irish native had straight red hair past her shoulders and sparkling green eyes.

Lily was next to her; she came from the U.S. of A. and was the spitting image of Serena van der Woodsen from Gossip Girl: almost six-foot, long, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that always told the truth, whether she wanted them to or not.

Daisy was next, and her shoulder-length black hair was swept up in a ponytail (as usual), and now had bright orange streaks in it, something only the originally Chinese girl could pull off out of the five of us.

Finally Lacey was on my other side. Probably my best friend, the sweet Italian was about my height (about 5'3") with straight brown hair to her shoulder blades and chocolate eyes.

"Well yall haven't changed."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Daisy demanded.

"Take it how ya wanna!"

"Whatever."

I just laughed.

"So yeah, everything's great at Hogwarts. Except for this one guy that won't leave me alone. His name's... umm... hold on... Malfoy? I believe?"

"You mean THE Draco Malfoy?!" Lily blubbered.

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh, I _can't_ believe you met him! Is he as cute in person?!"

"LILY! Chill out! He's an arrogant butt who needs to take a reality check."

"But he's SOOOO CUTE!"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Notta."

"Not even a teeny, tiny, little, itty, bitty-"

"NO LILY."

"Alrighty then," Daisy interrupted. "As much as I'd _love_ to stand here and listen to Lily and Tori ramble on about Malfoy, we're gonna be late for breakfast if you keep this up."

"Breakfast? YAY! I'm hungry!" I rejoiced.

"Tori, you don't eat breakfast," Zoe pointed out.

"True, but I've been up since four, so this is like lunch for me. And no! Don't ask because I'm not telling you why the Queen of Sleep was up so early."

"Fine. Lacey, grab your ring and lets go. The guys are probably getting antsy."

We sauntered out of the room and down the stairs to the meeting room, the heart of Abianne Tower. Sure enough, the guys I had become close with over the course of my schooling were waiting on the couches.

"No way! Tori?!"

"Hey guys!"

"**DOGPILE!!**"

Suddenly, I had been knocked over and covered in a pile of 16-year-old boys.

"Tori!" Luke yelled (in my face). "It's so good to see you!" He kissed my nose.

"Yeah- guys- uggh-great to see- you too!" I said, struggling to breathe. "But- can you- get- cah- off please? I- oof- can't breathe."

"Sorry," they all called together, slowly getting up one-by-one.

"Now then." I walked up to each of them, giving them a quick inspection before pulling them into a hug.

First was Luke. My French buddy was at least five inches taller than me, and he had short brown hair and sweet brown eyes. People always mistook him and Lacey to be brother and sister.

Then was Paul, Lily's brother. Like Lily, he was super tall (aka 6'3") and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The mega-player of the group, Lily's twin was just that: scarily identical in almost every way.

Next was Chris. He hailed from South Africa, had light brown skin (tanned darker from all of the magical and non-magical sports he played), and had short black hair with eyes so dark brown they were almost black. People sometimes thought _he_ was Chris Brown with a sweet British accent. I must say, they **did** look similar.

Finally, the other set of twins got a double hug.

"HEY!" they protested.

"Haha fine."

First I embraced Jake. He and his brother were from Australia, and their accents coupled with puppy-dog faces caused me to give in on more than one occasion. The worst one had probably been doing their laundry. Yech. He was a few inches taller than me, and he had short, sandy-brown surfer-boy hair matched with baby blue eyes.

Then came Nate. He looked exactly like his brother, save for the fact that his eyes were green instead. Everyone called him the Nate Archibald of Cadencera. Which, truthfully, he was. He and his brother could make just about anyone melt into a puddle. Luckily, they hadn't tried that on me or any of my friends. They cared too much about us to have a meaningless relationship.

As I let go of Nate, I turned to everyone else (only to be pulled back into Nate in a backwards hug with his chin on my shoulder) to say, "Let's go eat! I've only got an hour and a half before I have to go meet with the board!"

"Well, gee! What are we waiting for?!" Jake whooped. "To Haverly!" He jumped into the air in a back dive and started backstroke-ing through the air towards the door to the main castle.

"Haverly?" I asked. Haverly was the practice room usually used by the Skills Honing Class. Targets were all over the walls, and stuffed dummies and clay projectiles sure-to-hurt-if-magically-hurled-into-contact-with-you were in a huge, walk-in closet in a corner, along with other items used for practice, like treadmills paired with the occasional vicous tiger for extra running motivation.

"Yeah. The Music Mess Hall of Fame is getting renovated, so they moved us to Haverly because it's the next biggest place," Nate answered.

"Ah. I see."

With that, that rest of us followed Jake's example and headed out the door.


End file.
